1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel valve mechanism using the so-called "rolling seal" type flexible cover tube, and more particularly to a valve mechanism of the above type, in which a flexible cover tube is fitted fluid-tight on the outer circumference of an inner movable valve member having a cylindrical shape, an axial bore for a fluid passage, and a valve port having communication with the axial bore. The flexible cover tube has at least one end radially turned or rolled radially outwardly to provide a turned annular lip where it is fitted on an outer cylinder, whereby the valve port is opened and closed by the outward and inward rolling motions of the annular lip of the cover tube due to the relative movements in the axial direction between the outer cylinder and the inner valve member. The present invention further relates to a gas lighter charging valve using the valve mechanism of the above type and to a gas lighter injecting and charging valve of the direct connection type, in which a gas supply bomb can be connected directly to the gas lighter during the charging operation without removing the nozzle exit of the lighter, while also using the aforementioned valve mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed and known in the art a variety of valve mechanisms, in which the modes of the relative movements between a valve member and a valve seat are almost accomplished by the sliding engagement or the press-fit. As a result, the known valve mechanisms cannot be free from deterioration in their functions such as the fluid leakage due to the wear, especially, of eccentric property between the valve member and its seat. It is therefore necessary to have at least those two parts highly precision-machined and to take special consideration in their materials. As a result, the prior art has several disadvantages including that the costs for both production and maintenance are increased and that the construction according to the prior art is not suitable for mass-production.